What If
by raichy
Summary: What if Lorelia had married Chris. What if she'd had a boy at 16. what if she'd had Rory 3 years later, and what if there was a big secret about to unravel... eventually a Trory. rated t for future chapters. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

So here's what happened… Lorelai married Christopher when she became pregnant but still refused her parents help. Instead of having Rory Lorelai gave birth to Matt and had Rory 4 years later. They live in the small town of stars hollow. Christopher is a manager of his own marketing firm and lorelai owns and runs the dragonfly inn with Sookie. Rory just got into Chilton. The story begins 2 months before Rory's sixteenth birthday.

Do review but please go easy on me this is my first fanfic.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm goes off beside a sleeping fifteen-year-old girl. It reads 6AM.

"Bad alarm… Must turn off" she hits the button and the beeping stops. She turns over and closes her eyes again

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm seems louder this time. Rory turns over to turn it off again. It reads 6.01AM

"What the hell is going on" she says turning it off again and pulling the covers over her head.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Arrrggghhh! Does no one understand I need sleep" she threw the alarm clock now reading 6.02AM at the wall where it fell to the floor and was quiet.

A laugh from the door caught her attention. Matt was stood there fully dressed smiling.

"You made my clock do that to me didn't you?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"You told me yesterday to get you up at 6 no matter what because you didn't want to be late on your first day." He told her.

Rory didn't understand what he was talking about for a minute then realisation dawned on her CHILTON! "OMG, I have to go shower" she ran out the door and upstairs very quickly for someone who had just been woken up,

"Here I made breakfast" Matt told her when she came downstairs in her dressing gown

"We're not going to Lukes?" she asked disappointed.

"Hey I'm not mum, you know. Im not making pop tarts. I learned to cook at college. That's kind of what happens when your learning to be a chef." He said smugly as he put a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

She nervously cut off a small piece and put it in her mouth. After a second she went "Mmmm!" she swallowed and said "Wow. These are the best pancakes ever. But please don't tell Luke or he'll never cook for me again."

"Your secrets safe with me. You want coffee?"

"That was a trick question right?" she asked puzzled.

He placed a large mug in front of her, which she took a sip from. It was lovely, she wasn't gonna tell Matt though he'd already gotten a complement about the food so she wasn't going to give him another. She didn't want her brother to get big headed.

"So where's Mum" she asked between bites.

"Well you see she's really sorry but…" Matt began looking uncomfortable "…There was an emergency at the Inn. Sookie's broken her leg and Michel is visiting his mum in France so she had to go. And since Dad is in Italy on business, I'm going to take you into school, speaking of which shouldn't you be getting dressed we leave in fifteen minutes.

Rory looked at herself in her Uniform. Too much blue she decided.

"Come on Rory. We should be going" Matt yelled from the hallway.

"Coming" she said grabbing her backpack and closing the door behind her.

"Wow. Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?" matt said as she climbed in the car. He'd said it as a joke but he meant it. She looked so grown up in her uniform and he was so proud of her getting into this school. He'd never managed to pass the entering exam. But he'd graduated from high school and was currently studying at NYU.

The drive to Chilton took about an hour. When they got there Rory just started at the building. _"I remember it being smaller."_

"_Yeah and less…"_ said Matt trying to think of the words

"_Off with their heads_" supplied Rory.

"Right I don't have to come with you mum called this morning and told them you'd be arriving on your own. You take this letter and give it to the receptionist. Reception is through that door right there." He said pointing to a large oak door to the right of the car park. "and I got you a present" he said smiling.

"Oooh I like presents" she said, her eyes lighting up.

He handed her a heavy, square package. She opened it, then hugged him tight

"Moby Dick. You genius"

"Well I thought you might need something for lunch time" he said smiling "you go knock 'em dead. And remember I love you, you're the smartest kid in the world and you deserve this. Mum will pick you up after school. Now go."

She climbed out of the car and walked over to the big door, turned and waved. Matt waved back and watched her go inside. Taking this as his cue to leave he sighed and turned heading home.

Sorry this chapter is a bit … bland. it will get better so review I'll post the second chapter tonight.


	2. Meetings

Kay. So I promised that this would get better so I'm gonna introduce some of my favourite characters. And I have removed Paris's character and instead added myself. I've always wanted to be in the show. Hope you like and please review.

Rory walked into the reception and handed her letter to the skeletal looking woman at the desk.

"_Here's the dining room, the science hall, and the theatre. Here's your locker number, here's your schedule, take this map. Here are the rules of the school and the Chilton Honour Code. Here are the words to the school song, which must be recited upon demand. This can happen any place, any time. If you do it in Latin you get extra credit. Do you have any questions_?" the receptionist asked handing Rory a stack of papers. Rory just stood looking dumbfounded. "_If you do, you can make an appointment to see your guidance counsellor, Mr. Winters. He handles everything but bulimia and pregnancy. For that, you'll have to go to the nurse or Coach Rubens. Welcome to Chilton_."

With that Rory turned and walked out of the office in a desperate search for her locker. She found it after asking several teachers for directions. She started to key in the combination the receptionist had given her. It was Jammed. She tried again. A Girl with short curly brown hair came up behind her.

"Here" she said pulling the locker door open


	3. getting home

**So I've been at work today thinking about what I can do to spice it up a bit. Hope this pleases. Thanx for the reviews and keep them coming.**

Disclaimer- I haven't done one of these yet so…. I don't own anything (except Matt and me)

Rory was glad of the end of the day. She walked out of the building and into the parking lot. She couldn't see the jeep anywhere. She waited ten minutes then walked back into school to use one of the payphones inside. She put a few quarters (hope I'm getting my American terms right I'm English so I don't get most of this stuff) into the phone and called the Inn.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking"

"Mom, what on earth are you doing there, you're meant to be picking me up, remember"

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. I've been talking to your dad all afternoon he and Matt had a huge fight meaning Matt's gone back to New York early and your dad needed calming down. I completely forgot. You've got money to get the bus right? Well get the bus and meet me at Lukes ok?"

"Sure" Rory said although she was thinking great the bus the smelly bus with the uncomfortable seats and suspicious stains.

"Sorry sweets, I'll have coffee waiting for you… promise."

Rory smiled at that "see you soon, bye"

"Bye Hun"

Rory put the phone down and turned to walk out of the corridor.

"Hey Mary" a cocky smirk met her face "where you going"

"Away from you" she answered

"Now that's not very friendly is it?"

"Well what can I say, you bring out the worst in me"

"That hurts Mary, what'd I ever do to you"

"Fail to remember my name for a start, what do I have to do tattoo it on my fore head?"

"Yeah that'd do"

"Your impossible"

"But you love me any way"

"And on that modest note…. I'm Leaving"

She walked slowly to the bus stop thinking about what her mum had said, Dad and Matt in a fight…. Over what the only thing they'd ever disagreed on was Matt's going to college. Matt didn't want to go but Dad said it was necessary and he wouldn't give him the loan he needed to open his restaurant until he had graduated.

A car pulled up beside her "Want a lift?" Raichelle asked leaning out of the window

"Sure, beats the bus. But isn't it way out of your way?"

"You said you live in Stars Hollow right?"

"Yeah"

"Well so do I"

"Really? How come I never see you?" she asked walking over to the car and climbing in.

"Well I live with my Nan and she's ill I look after her when I'm not at school. A nurse takes care of her during the day but she prefers my company." She replied.

"Oh" said Rory unable to think of what to say. "Maybe you could get the Nurse to stay extra on Friday? Come to the Town meeting with my mum and me. And watch a movie at mine afterwards?"

"You don't have to be nice to me." She said

"You were nice to me first. Besides I need a friend at Chilton and judging buy the fact you were alone at lunch today you could use one too."

"I'll think about it, I don't like leaving Nan alone too long"

"Sure, Drop me by Lukes, my Mums meeting me in there."

"Ok" Raichelle pulled up by the diner. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Lucky girl"

"Huh?" Rory asked baffled at the name.

"Working with Tristan on the English project. Any number of girls would give their right arms for that."

"Oh well, maybe they'd be willing to swap partners with me then"

"What'd you mean"

"I've never met someone with such a big ego and such a small brain in my life"

"I see what you mean but sometimes the view makes up for lack of talking points, you know?"

"No I don't" Rory said "See you tomorrow" and she climbed out of the car.

She walked into the diner and Lorelai was sat with an extra large cup in front of her as Rory sat down she pushed the mug towards he "Peace offering" she said.

"Thank you after my day I need it."

"So do I actually. LUKE!"

"What do you want now?" Luke asked

"To see you wearing something not flannel and without the cap it makes you look about four"

"That's some cap"

Lorelai smiled "Coffee please Luke?"

"You know its no good for you right?" he asked knowing there was no point in saying this.

"At least I'll die happy" she retorted

"There" he placed a cup in front of her and looked at Rory "_Rory, please, put down that cup of coffee. You do not want to grow up to be like your mom_".

"_Sorry, too late_"

"So how was your day?"

"No more weird than I expected"

"Whose car was it you got out of?"

"Raichelle, she helped me open my locker earlier" she said "I asked her to come to ours after the town meeting on Friday, don't mid do you?"

"Of course not. Wait she lives in Stars Hollow?"

"Yep."

"And she goes to Chilton"

"Yep"

"Weird"

"Not that weird, I live in Stars Hollow and go to Chilton."

"I suppose."

"So what happened with Dad and Matt."

"The usual, Matt wants to drop out and Chris said no. it'll blow over. At least you're dads home tomorrow."

"Yeah I've missed him"

"Me too. Shall we head home?"

"Sure mum, Night Luke"

"Night girls"

When Rory went into her room to go to bed she noticed an envelope on her Pillow 'Rory' it read.

Ok that's it for now review and next chapter I'll let you know what's in the letter.


	4. The letter

**Jessroxmysox- im trying not to make them too long**

**Aznangel4eva- well aren't you clever-read and find out**

LoVe23, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, wickedshizit and cosmopolitan- glad you liked it.

**Keep the reviews coming**

Chapter 4- the letter

Little sis, sorry I wasn't there when you got back from your first day at genius school. I'm sure Mum's filled you in on what happened so I wont bore you with it any more. But there are a few things she doesn't know. Like I'm not going back to school. I know that's what dad wants me to do but I cant. I hate it Ror, really hate it. I'm going to live with a friend of mine in New York- Jess Mariano, remember? You met him last thanks giving. Anyway the reason I'm not telling mum and dad that I'm finally rebelling is because I can use the tuition fee's towards the restaurant- I have to find other finances too since dad wont help me out. Look I have to go. I'll call you in a few days when I've figured everything out properly ok. Until then don't say a word to mum, or dad (when he gets home). Hope your ok, love you sis……Matt x.

Wow! Matt sure new how to make a statement. But what would happen when dad found out, and he would find out. He always did. When Matt got put on report at school, when he'd stolen money from Doose's to fund that new bike dad wouldn't buy him, when he hadn't been accepted to Princeton because of his low g.p.a. Yep only a matter of time until this became one more thing for Dad to get mad at Matt for.

The next day at school Rory tried to concentrate on algebra, on physics, on the French revolution. Anything that would prevent her from thinking about the inevitable world war that would start when Dad found out what Matt had done now. But nothing would stop her from thinking about it. No matter how hard she tried her mind would invariably float back to the subject. That was until lunch.

She was sitting at a table with her lunch, Moby Dick in front of her but she wasn't reading.

"Hey Mar" Tristan placed his tray beside hers and sat down "Wow you look like your asleep with your eyes open" he said

"What?" Rory snapped out of her thoughts

"I was just saying you seem to be concentrating a little too much for lunch. What were you doing?"

"Just thinking"

"About me?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"You wish"

"Don't I just. Don't you like me Mar?"

" Now where would you get that idea?" she quipped sarcastically

"Just give me a chance. Meet me tonight, we could hang out."

"Actually I do need to see you tonight" she said

"Really?" he almost fell off his chair in surprise

"Yeah to work on our project, we had an unsuccessful lesson yesterday and we need to sort out our plan at least we don't have long"

"Now Mary you don't have to use school work as an excuse to see me, you know."

"Whatever, Tristan. Just be at my house in Stars Hollow tonight at five we really do have to get started."

"Ohhh bossy. I like it." He joked

"See you later." She snapped her book shut, picked up her tray and walked off.

She sat on a bench underneath the apple tree in the Chilton courtyard. She opened Moby Dick and read a few lines. Then her mind seemed to catch up with her. Oh no, she had just invited Tristan to her house. In starts hollow. The house was a mess. But why did that bother her? It wasn't like he'd notice it. They'd be studying. She remembered what Raichelle had said yesterday '_any number of girls would give their right arms for that'_. But she wouldn't… Right? She hated Tristan. She he was nice to look at but he was arrogant, self-centred and about a million other repulsive things too. Even so she's send her mum a text to clean up a little.

She got home at four, plenty of time to sort everything for her study session with Tristan. She noticed her mum had cleared the front room of dirty washing and even swept up in the kitchen and she could smell air freshener, she made a mental note to thank her mum. She changed into some comfortable tracksuit bottoms and a T-shirt, then changed her mind and put of her black jeans and a her favourite blue top, then wondered why on earth it mattered. She saw the answer phone light blinking and went over to it.

"Hi sweets, your dad got back today and we've gone out for the evening. We wont be back until ten but there's money and a Chinese menu under the monkey lamp. Love you" BEEP.

She set the kitchen table up with paper, pens, two copies of the play and highlighters. She'd just finished making a pot of Coffee when the doorbell rang.

**It's kinda short put I'm pasting the next chapter now too. I know I could've just carried on but it seemed like I should start a new chapter now. Tell me how you like it. Oh and I know I built the letter up to be more dramatic than it was but trust me it's important to the story line. I know where I'm going with this.**


	5. The date?

Let me tell you how much I'm enjoying writing this… I should be writing my three thousand-word essay (that's due tomorrow) but instead I'm writing this. It's easier and more fun than writing about paint application techniques in modern and contemporary art. I hope your enjoying it as much as I am. Please keep letting me know what you think. I rely on you to make this better.

Chapter 5-the date?

She walked to the door, anxiously looked at her hair in the mirror then opened the door. '_Good god_' she thought as she looked Tristan up and down. He was Dressed in a deep navy pair of jeans with a tight black T-shirt… he looked perfect '_stop it'_ she told herself '_it's Tristan, the prat that calls you Mary, REMEMBER_!'

He caught her looking him up and down and smirked. She didn't look bad herself that shirt was great on her… '_Stop it you're here to study'_ he tried to trick himself into thinking he was here for perfectly respectable reasons but he knew it wasn't going to work. He had got himself into a twist over her. He wasn't sure why. He could've had any other girl at Chilton like that… but maybe that was it… she wasn't as easily persuaded as the others… she was a challenge and DuGreys never give up!

She realised they'd both been silently staring at each other for about ten seconds and said "Do you want to come in?"

"You'll need to move aside to let me in." he said smiling.

"Oh Yeah sure" she said clumsily moving and opening the door wider to let him in. "Were working in the kitchen, it's to your right" she told him closing the door behind him.

"Really you have a TV in the kitchen?" he asked.

"No, but we don't need a TV to Study Romeo and Juliet."

"Sure we do" and out of his bag he pulled out the film 'Romeo and Juliet' the one with Leonardo de Caprio and Claire Danes.

"We can do this project fine without the film." She told him

"yeah we could" he admitted "but it wouldn't be much fun would it".

Rory loved reading more than an average person but she new the play script was tedious to get through. The movie would be easier. And would make no difference to their project as all the original language was used. "Ok. But let me order my dinner first" she walked over to the monkey lamp and took out the menu. "Want anything?" she asked Tristan- well it was only Polite.

"Sure, I'll have an order of number 2, 9 and 15" he said looking at the menu.

"Ok. I'll go order set the movie up I'll be through in a miute".

Tristan walked into the living room. It looked so cozy. Like a real home should. His house looked like a hotel, apart from his room, which looked like…. A mess. He put the film in and grabbed the remote. He glanced at the fireplace…the photo's on the Mantel piece. One of Rory at age eight say with a book on a wooden bridge. Another her about ten, with a boy that looked almost fourteen, she was smiling broadly, her two front teeth were missing. Another showed her, what could only be her mum and dad and a older version of the boy in the picture (probably her brother he thought) all laughing at the camera. A genuinely happy family, he thought, Wow I didn't even know they existed.

"Food will be about half an hour so we should start the movie" Rory walked back into the room and Tristan moved away from the Mantel place guiltily. He sat down on the coach and Rory sat next to him, with a writing pad and pen.

For twenty minutes Rory sat franticly scribbling notes. Tristan tried to watch the screen and concentrate on the dialogue but his gaze seemed to drift to Rory's face constantly. She looked sweet when she was concentrating glancing at the screen then back to the paper as her hand moved quickly.

Once or twice she could feel him looking at her, but she could never catch him. Every time she looked up, his face was back at the screen.

DING DONG! The doorbell went "Food!" she said jumping up. "Press pause and go get two plates and forks". She told Tristan.

They met back in the living room "Your plates have the original Charlie's angels on them" he said smiling.

"Yeah I know" Rory began to unpack the food out of two carrier bags full.

"Good god how much food did you order?" he asked amazed.

"Oh, well I'm hungry, my lunch was cut short by someone irritating me enough to leave the dining room." She quipped.

"Ouch Mar, you hurt me." He mocked

"Would it kill you to call me by my real name?"

"It wouldn't kill me but it would probably hurt, besides your cute when your annoyed" did he really just say the word cute? He could've killed himself.

"Aww does Tristan DuGrey have a soft side?" she teased

"NO." he defended

"Don't worry Your secrets safe with me" she said.

They finished their food and watched what was left of the movie. "Well. At least we have a starting point for tomorrows lesson." She said walking him to the door.

"Yeah and you had fun too. Admit it?" he pressed

"Ok… a little"

"Yeah" he agreed, "it was a good date"

"What? Tristan this wasn't a date"

"Whatever" he said

"It wasn't" she persisted

"Then why'd you dress like that? If you just wanted to study yopu could've worn anything."

"I … I … Ummm" she said. He was right she had thought about her outfit more than she would've done usually… like she would've done for a date.

"Exactly" he said. He knew he was right, but he knew she wouldn't admit it. He took a step towards her an lowered his head, like he was about to kiss her, whe rory made no move to back off he smiled his lips an inch away from hers "Well see you tomorrow. Goodnight Mary" he said and walked away.

Rory felt quite weird for a second. Why had he not carried on and kissed he? Then she got mad at herself. She shouldn't be thinking like that. It was Tristan. Tristan 'I think im fabulous' DuGrey. What the hell was wrong with her?

**Well what do you think? Let me know. I'm gonna get back to my essay now.**


	6. The Secret

Ok I'm really pleased with all your feedback so im going to take the Drama up a notch im my summary there's something about a secret. This is it.

Aznangel4eva- what does w/e mean?

Evry1 else who reviewed…Thank you

Chapter 6 The Secret

Rory lay awake for ages just thinking. Had she just been on a date with Tristan… OMG she couldn't believe it. And what was that before he left had she wanted him to kiss her. That was ridiculous… But it was true. She didn't start it. But she wouldn't have stopped it either.

She was pulled out of her thoughts very quickly by the front door Slamming.

"I can't believe you Lor" Chris was shouting obviously angry"

"Honey I can explain"

"Explain what Lor? I cannot believe this… our getting married was a complete mistake. One you could've prevented if you had told the truth."

"Hey, that's not fair. It could've been so much worse."

"How. How could it be worse? I've just found out my twenty year old son is not my son after all."

Rory gasped unable to believe what she was hearing.

"When we got married I thought the baby was yours. It wasn't until that blood test when he was five that I found out."

"That makes it ok then does it? The fact that you only lied for 14 years instead of nineteen?"

Rory couldn't ever remember hearing her dad this angry. But then again he'd never had a reason to be this angry.

"And what about Rory huh? Is she mine? Of course she is. Chris I love you."

"Its crap lorelai… I'm leaving. Hang on. If he's not mine who the hell is his father."

Lorelai stayed silent.

"WELL?" Chris seemed to shout.

"Luke" she all but whispered.

Rory stood frozen. What did she just say that Matt was Lukes? OMG! This couldn't be happening.

"I'm Going" Chris ran upstairs and came back down five minutes later with a bag.

"Throw the rest of my stuff out I wont be needing it"

Rory heard the front door slam, and a car drive away. She walked out of her room.

"Mom…Oh mom." Lorelai was sat on the couch crying softly. Rory sat next to her and hugged her close.

"I didn't want to hurt him"

"I know, I know"

Rory wasn't really sure how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough to fall asleep. When she woke the clock on the wall read 7AM…. Oh Crap.

"Mom… Time to get up. Come on.". She nudged Lorelai awake.

"Oh my god. What am I doing on the floor?" then it hit her. "Oh no"

Rory made coffee and took a cup in to her mum. "Here Drink, Then get dressed or I'll be late"

Twenty minutes later they were on their way to Chilton.

"I owe you an explanation don't I? Lorelai asked

"Not if it hurts too much." She said

"That's ok. Chris and me were in a fight. I went to Stars Hollow. Luke was a friend of mine. I'd mat him at a party earlier that year. I went to see him because he made the best coffee ever and I needed comfort. He told me Chris was stupid and if he was him he'd never let me go. We ended up sleeping together. Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant with Matt. I instantly thought it was Chris's, I mean me and luke had used precautions. So I married Chris and everything was fine until Matt had that accident when he was five. His blood type didn't match mine or Chris's."

"So does Luke know?"

"Yeah"

"What about Matt?"

"I think he's always suspected something. He does look a lot like luke."

Rory thought about this for a second… He did look like Luke, why had she not noticed before? Weird. And Matt's always wanted to be a cook since he was about ten.

"What do you think Dad's gonna do"

"I don't know Hun. I really don't know"

**So I know this is kinda short I'm going to put the next Chapter up sometime this afternoon. I have college (But you Americans would call it school) but I finish at 1.20. so I wont be long. Keep reviewing I love to know what you think.**


	7. somethings wrong

**OK So I'm really glad you guys are liking this. I put the twist in just because I felt there should be something else to the story.**

**sooty7sweep- im in year thirteen. It's kind of a love to hate it kind of college.**

**Aznangel4eva- don't worry it's not the last we see of Chris**

**Everyone else- thank you your praise means so much keep on reviewing.**

Here's the next instalment Chapter 7- something wrong 

Rory braved it through most of the day at Chilton without screaming. That was until English last lesson.

"Hey Mary", Tristan set in the seat next to her "Now I was thinking about last night" he spoke in a whisper "and you didn't seem all that unaffected by me as you'd like me to believe"

Rory blushed slightly. Was she that easy to read? "You are delusional" she informed him and buried herself in her notes.

"And just when I thought I was getting some where with you Mary" he teased

"Tristan get a grip, either use your brain to help with the presentation, be quiet or better yet don't come to class at all!" she sounded harsher than she had wanted.

"Fine." Said Tristan and turned around to face Summer "You doing anything later?" he asked and looked at Rory carefully to see if there was any reaction. She gave nothing away. Why was she being so bloody impossible?

Rory welcomed the Bell, Raichelle gave her a lift home again, she assumed her mum was trying to patch things up with dad.

Rory new something was wrong when she got closer to the house as she approached the front door Green day's 'Time of your life' was blaring from the upstairs stereo. He mum only listened to this song when she was really depressed.

"Mom!" she yelled as she walked through the door. She checked the kitchen, not there but the coffee pot was full…Odd, her mum would never abandon Coffee. Not unless something seriously bad had happened. She ran up the stairs and into her mum's room. Sure enough she was sat in bed a large box of Twinkies beside her and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mom, what happened?" she said getting in bed beside her

"He… he came for his stuff … and …we fought again." She said it between sobs "He says he doesn't… love me anymore." She broke down completely.

"I'll go ask sookie to come over" and with that she went downstairs shed never seen her mum like this before. She was a total wreck. It was almost terrifying.

As she approached the phone it rang, she answered "Hello?"

"Hey Ror, you on your own?"

"Matt!" she could've cried for joy "You have to come home"

"You know I can't do that Ror."

"You have to. Dad walked out on Mum and she's a mess. I cant handle it on my own. I just can't." she was about to cry herself.

"Why did Chris leave?" he asked.

Did he just call dad by his first name? Thought Rory…. He did know.

"Luke" she said simply.

"He found out?"

"Yep."

"Ok. I'll come home but I swear Rory if this is some trick you'll die" it wasn't a threat it was a promise.

"She hasn't had any coffee" she told him

"Good god! I'll get Jess to drive me… I'm on my way" he hung up

It was 7.30 the next morning and Matt still hadn't got there. She was seriously worried. Mum was getting steadily worse and she was running out of ways to comfort her. There was a knock on the door.

A policeman stood there. "Is your mum in?" he asked

"I'm here." She said. Rory, whilst glad her mum had got out of bed stared at her in horror. She looked like a basket case, her hair was knotted and hair pyjamas were dirty and her eyes had big circles under them.

"Your Mrs Hayden" the officer asked

"Yes, why?"

"Well it's about your son, Matt. I'm afraid there's been an accident"

**It may be short but it seems like that's the right place to end this chapter. Next one will be up tomorrow**. **Please review**


	8. Silver Lining

**I'm sorry it's taken me until the very end of the day to review but I've had a terrible day at college, seriously if Hitler was a day and I was Jewish then today was Hitler (bad analysis but you know what I mean) anyway I could bore you even more about how awful my day has been or I could write the next chapter for you.**

**gingerspice- thank you I do feel special. Im glad you like it so much.**

**LoVe23- thanks, you keep reviewing I love knowing it's making someone happy.**

**LHTDfan- im not evil I just like teasing you.**

**wickedshizit- very sorry, but here's the next chapter**

**thshali- well I do my best**

**Aznangel4eva- once again- clever git, let me know what you think**

**And thanks to evry1 else who reviewed I love you all,**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, all characters are property of WB.**

Chapter 8 Silver lining 

Lorelai approached the reception desk on the ward Matt was on. Roryclose behind her. "I'm looking for Matt Hayden"

"Are you family?" the nurse asked

"His mother" Lorelai snapped out of anxiety

"And his sister" Rory added

"Ok doctor Phillips will be here any minute, wait he's here now" she said as a short but kindly looking man turned the corner and walked towards them.

"Your Miss Hayden, I assume?" he asked Lorelai

"It's Mrs actually, but yes I'm Matt's Mum"

"He has your eyes, I only asked because you don't seem old enough to have a son who's nearly twenty. Any way Matt's condition is…"

Chris choose that minute to burst in "Lor they just let me know I got here as quick as I could, without ending up the same. What have they said?"

"Nothing yet, he was just about to tell us when you burst in" she gestured towards the doctor.

"Oh well ok lets here it?"

"Your immediate family sir." The doctor asked

"His Dad" Chris replied with a small smile, Lorelai took his hand.

"Ok well as I was saying Matt's condition is stable and he has a 70/30 chance in his favour of making a complete recovery in the next month or two, He's in a coma but we have detected some minor brain activity about an hour ago so he should be fine." The doctor concluded "and believe me he is very lucky, the guy he was in the car with died instantly."

"Can we see him?" Rory asked

"Of course but he wont be able to hear or see you"

"Lor we need to talk" said Chris "Want to go get coffee?"

"Sure" said Lorelai. And they walked off towards the cafeteria, leaving Rory to brave Matt's room alone.

She walked in slowly, and almost cried when she saw him. He had a tube coming out of his nose and some machines kept bleeping next to him. He had a cut on his forehead where it must have hit the windshield. He looked so angelic, like he was sleeping, a mop of brown hair falling into his eyes. Rory sat on the chair unsure of what to do. Then she got a thought, His favourite song for making me happy. She began to whisper it.

I am a mountain,

I am a tall tree,

I am a swift wind, sweeping the country,

I am a river, down in the valley'

I am a vision and I can see clearly,

If anybody asks you who I am,

Just stand up tall, look em in the face and say,

I'm that star up in the sky,

Im that mountain peak up high,

Hey I made it; I'm the world's greatest

I'm that little bit of hope,

When my backs against the ropes,

I can feel it; I'm the world's greatest.

I am a giant,

I am an eagle,

I am a lion, down in the jungle,

I am a marching band,

I am the people,

I am a helping hand I am a hero,

If anybody asks you who I am,

Just stand up tall, look em in the face and say,

I'm that star up in the sky,

I'm that mountain peak up high,

Hey I made it; I'm the world's greatest,

I'm that little bit of hope,

When my backs against the ropes,

I can feel it; im the world's greatest.

Rory got up to leave she bent over Matt kissed hi m of the forehead and walked out, little did she know as she was walking out Matt subconsciously heard her words and the smallest of smiles played across his face.

Rory walked into the cafeteria and stopped. It was her turn to smile her parents stood there, two coffee's abandoned on the table, there arms wrapped around each other like they'd never let go. 'So its true', Rory thought, 'every cloud does have a silver lining'.

So please review I love your feedback… next chapter up tomorrow, even if I have a complete meltdown, because I love you and I love this story.


	9. Parks and Kisses

**0k so I know the last chapter was kind of depressing but it was important to the plot this next chapter is very important to the Rory/Tristan relationship I hope you like it. But 1st a quick word to those that reviewed the last chapter.**

**wickedshizit- glad you think my writings good.**

**maxmouse23- Jess died because it means I don't have to involve him in the plot, and the trory is starting but I was stalling for time thinking of a way to bring them closer**

LoVe23- I'm really happy you like it so much 

**Maran-DUH- the song is 'the worlds greatest' by R Kelly**

**OTHlover04- thanks and here's the next instalment**

Chapter 9 Parks and Kisses 

After the hospital Rory decided to go back to school. She should probably apologise to Tristan for the way she spoke to him yesterday, they'd got just over a week left on the assignment and she was determined not to ruin it.

She was standing outside the Chilton gates when she suddenly thought 'Why am I here?'. Before she new what she was doing she was walking backwards, away from the gates. Then she turned and ran down the streets, past the cars and shops and on and on and on. She hadn't got a clue where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there, she just let her feet lead her.

She stopped at a park it was deserted. 'Perfect' she thought, somewhere quiet to sit and think. She went over to the roundabout and sat down. She pulled out the book matt had given her on Monday, three days ago. It seemed a lifetime. Slowly the image of matt came back into her mind. How weak and defenceless he had seemed lying on the hospital bed, with tubes coming out of him. She started to cry, and once the tears started she couldn't stop them. She brought her knees up to her chest as her body shook with her sobs.

'it's all my fault' she thought to herself 'if I hadn't told him to come home, if I'd handled it myself for once…' she was so absorbed in her guilt and sorrow she didn't notice the fair haired boy watching her from the gate of the park.

'Boy, can she run fast', he thought clutching the gate for support. Tristan hadn't intended on following her. In fact he'd had no intention of ever seeing her again. But he'd seen her run past the café he was wasting his time in, he realised she should be in the English class he was meant to be in right now, gone against his instincts and followed her.

He watched her sit down on the roundabout and take out a book, he smiled. She had her back facing him. He walked over. Her body was shaking gently like it does when you're laughing at something. "What's so funny Mary?" he asked.

She looked up at him, startled. He face was streaked with tears, she looked drained, and weak, and annoyed with him. "go away" it sounded like she was begging.

'Shit' he thought 'Nice one DuGrey'. "What's wrong? Please tell me?' _I hate seeing you like this_ he thought but he didn't say it.

She didn't say anything. 'Please Rory?' he asked again. At this, she looked up.

'You called me Rory?' She asked

'Don't get used to it it's only while your upset. As soon as your back to normal, you'll be my Mary again' he told her

'So I'm your Mary now am I?' she asked accusingly

"Well…. I didn't…. I meant…. Look just tell me what's wrong'

She caved and told him about Matt '…and it's all my fault' she ended

'Don't be stupid, it's not your fault. Were you driving the car?'

'No but'

'No Rory you didn't cause that crash, you didn't know it was going to happen. The doctors said he has a good chance of pulling through. Contrary to popular belief doctors tend to be right most of the time.' He said.

'But what if he doesn't?' she broke into a new set of tears. Tristan didn't know what to say, He didn't comfort people. He was no good at that sort of stuff. Instead of saying anything he pulled her into the most comforting hug he could manage. She hugged him back and Tristan couldn't believe his luck. But then he realised, this was the first time he'd shown affection for a girl without expecting anything back

Rory stopped sobbing the moment she felt his arms around her. She felt safe, and what he'd said had made sense, it wasn't her fault she just wanted someone to blame. She could sit like this forever she thought. After a few minutes Tristan's arm's loosened and she looked up at him. His blue eyes were staring directly at hers. Before she realised quite what she was doing she leaned in and closed her eyes.

Tristan couldn't believe his luck. He was here in a park and Mary was kissing him. He totally wasn't expecting it. But he'd got over the shock quick enough to kiss her back. He seemed to melt into the kiss; he loved every second of it, it was perfect. She pulled back for air.

'So Mary, what was that for?' he expected her to say she regretted it, that he should forget it, instead she said.

'For just being there. You've been so nice today. I needed a friend. Thank you.' She said 'In fact I know this might be a little last minute but tomorrow is town meeting day in starts hollow and after that me and mum always have a movie night on Friday's because my dad goes to his parents and spends his nights there. Anyway I'm wondering if you wanted to come. Raichelle, from our English class is coming to, but I wondered if you'd like to join us.

'Sure. If your sure you want me there.' Tristan was glad of any excuse to spend time with her. In answer Rory took his face and delicately pressed her lips to his. _Wow_

Tristan thought _I could get used to this._

Well another short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Let me know your thoughts. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow.


	10. Rain

I apologise for not posting a chapter yesterday I was knackered. In knackered today but there you go, I've been awake for 13 hours I was up at 5 am this morning for work. So I'm glad you're enjoying the story, now that they're close there will be a lot more Trory based stuff.

**tickle582**, Danger1Zone1988, LoVe23- Here's the update

**sooty7sweep**- a levels… what's National dip?

**riotgirllina, wickedshizit, OTHlover04** - glad you like it

**maxmouse23**- thanks for reviewing again, I try my best

**Aznangel4eva**- glad you like it little mis smarty pants. Lol

**thshali**- Well Trory was meant to be my main plot but I got side tracked, glad you liked it.

Chapter 10- Rain

Rory had a great day at school on Friday. She knew the way to all her classes and at the end of the day English.

She walked in to the classroom; Tristan was already in his seat. He looked up at her as she walked in and smiled; when she got closer he winked at her, a blush rose under her eyelashes.

"Hey Mary, do anything interesting yesterday? You weren't in class?" He teased

"I don't know"

"What d'you mean you don't know?" he questioned.

"Well it's only interesting if there's a chance it will be repeated." She told him.

"That can defiantly be arranged" he told her with a grin.

She smiled, and they got on with the project.

After the bell rang for the end of the day, she and Tristan walked to the doors together, it was pouring with rain. "How're you getting home?" he asked Rory.

"The bus" she replied

"Not in this weather you're not, I'll give you a lift" it wasn't an offer it was an order. They ran to his silver Jag.

"Nice car." Rory commented once she was safely in the passenger seat. She buckled up.

"Your such a Mary" Tristan said when he saw this.

"My brother's in a coma from a car accident, you really think I want to end up the same?" she asked turning slightly angry.

"No, of course not, sorry" he said gently and squeezed her hand before putting his own seatbelt on and driving off. "So, what are the plans for tonight?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the gloomy rain swept road.

"Well the town meeting starts at five so there's no point going home if you want to see some small town theatre. We're meeting my mum and Raichelle there and afterwards to my house we're watching Charlie and the chocolate factory- the original and then the breakfast club and if there's enough time Happy Gilmore, the name made it a favourite, my moms maiden name was Gilmore." She explained

"Wow, you have it all planned," he said

"Well me and my mom do this every week, we're not really welcomed at my dad's parents place and he goes there for dinner on Friday's and he usually stays there too late to come home so instead we watch movies and eat as much junk food as is possible before we throw up, then go to sleep completely content, if a little sugar hyped."

Tristan smiled "So you and your mom are close then?" He asked

"Some would say that's an understatement," she told him as he pulled into her driveway. Tristan laughed. "Well we have an hour left before the town meeting" she said, then grinned "and I don't feel like going out in that" she gestured towards the rain outside "So what do you suggest we do to occupy ourselves?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh I can think of a few things," he said with a smirk

"Yeah me too" Rory replied leaning in against his chest.

Tristan didn't waste any time after that, he wrapped his arms gently around Rory waist and kissed her, gently at first, testing, teasing. He fought a private battle with his self-constraint and lost, when this happened he ran the tip of his tongue lightly across her bottom lip, as if asking permission to deepen the kiss. Rory gladly complied and kissed him back not holding back any emotion, allowing herself to become totally lost in him.

They became so lost in fact that when they broke apart in what seemed to them like a minute was actually 50. Rory jumped when she saw the clock." We have ten minutes to get to the town hall" she said slightly panicked. Tristan tried to pull out of the drive, but couldn't.

"Damn god bloody small town dirt paths. The rains got the car stuck, we'll have to make a run for it. They got out of the car, and ran, full pelt, hand in hand towards the town meeting.

And that's how 11 minutes later… They stumbled into the meeting 2 minutes late, soaking wet. Lorelai and Raichelle were sat near the back they snuck in trying to look inconspicuous but….

"I hope you have a good excuse for being so late Miss Hayden?" Tailor had spotter them, just what they needed, he began his routine lecture about late comers interrupting the meeting. Rory had heard it much over the years.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tristan asked, obviously amused, as they took their seats.

"The theatre has commenced." She muttered back.

Later as Luke and Tailor argued about something to do with the price of almond toast, Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear, loud enough for only Rory to hear "He's right you'd better have a good excuse, and I want details, you didn't mention how hot he was"

Ok so once again not a very long chapter but I like to keep them short and sweet, there may be two chapters tomorrow, depends how good the reviews are, so don't waste any time I love hearing your comments.


	11. Movies and Thunder

Ok so I'm gonna have some fun writing this next chapter. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer. All characters are property of WB

**wickedshizit**- It's not that annoying there's a guy at my college who does exactly the same thing. And also I tend to correct peoples grammar. Not they're spelling though because I can't spell to save my life, I should have been a scientist. Keep feeling special, don't forget to review.

**Aznangel4eva**- I thought so too.

**LoVe23**- once again, glad u liked it

**tickle582**- here you go.

Chapter 11- Movies and Thunder 

They exited the Town meeting an hour later. Tristan was practically crying with laughter. "That was hilarious. Honestly, that's what small town people think important. I can't believe it"

"Hey, some of those people have very little to do with their time." Lorelai snapped

"Whatever, I'll get coffee from that Lukes place" he offered.

"Good and we'll get food from the market" Rory said, meet you back here.

As soon as Tristan was out of earshot lorelai pounced. "he is hot, why did you not mention that?"

"It didn't seem important." Rory answered

"Have I thought my daughter nothing?" she asked, Raichelle laughed.

Five minutes later they left the Market each holding a bag full of enough junk food to rot every one of their teeth. Tristan was already waiting for them outside with four coffees. He handed one to all the girls and took one for himself.

"So where to now?" he asked

"Home" Rory replied, "We already have the films at home"

As they walked into the house Lorelai said "Rory get popcorn, Tristan set up the food from the bags, Raichelle get the coffee going and I'll go upstairs to get the movies."

They were set up at last, five minutes later. The coffee table heavy with food and hands full of coffee. Lorelai hit play and Charlie and the Chocolate factory began.

"I can't believe you like this movie" Tristan said mockingly. Lorelai looked hurt. And Rory leant forward to hit him. "Ok, ok I'm sorry" they sat and watched the rest of the movie peacefully.

When it had finished Rory said "more popcorn"

"I'll give you a hand." Raichelle offered following her into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me something had happened between the two of you?" She asked when she was sure Tristan couldn't hear.

"Because I haven't had chance" she said honestly

"When did it happen?" she asked

"Yesterday, when we both skipped English class"

"OMG"

"Calm down"

"So you like my daughter?" Lorelai took her chance to talk to Tristan with the others out of the room.

"Yeah, I do"

"Ok, well listen to me, _Rory is a smart kid. She's never been much for guys so the fact that she likes you means a lot. I don't believe she'd waste her time with some loser._"

"Well thanks, I think." Tristan said, a little uncomfortable

"I just though you'd like to know now that if _you hurt her, there's not a safe place within a hundred miles for you to hide._"

"Ok" he said because he couldn't think of anything else. Rory and Raichelle re entered the room and lorelai started 'the breakfast club'. Rory sat beside Tristan and he took her hand and interlocked her fingers with his. Rory smiled at the simple gesture.

After the last movie had finished Lorelai turned off the TV. "Ok, time you guys got off home". As if on cue there was a loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightning illuminated the room. "Ok guess not, you'd better call your folks and tell them you wont be in tonight"

"Sure" said Raichelle and picked up the phone.

"My parents wont even notice that I'm gone" Tristan said

"I'd still feel better if you called them." Lorelai told him.

"I'm gonna let Raichelle sleep in my bed, Tristan can have the couch and I am going to set up the camp bed" Rory said, already planning the sleeping arrangement.

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked "I'm sure the couch is more comfortable than a camp bed, so you can have the couch if you want" he offered to Rory.

"If your sure" she couldn't believe he'd take the camp bed, he'd probably regret the offer once he saw it.

Later that evening everyone was in bed and Rory and Tristan were talking, Lorelai was at the top of the stairs.

"So… Your mum?" he said

"Yeah she's a little crazy" Rory supplied

"I like her" Tristan admitted "She's so young and not up tight or anything, total opposite of my mother, who doesn't care at all"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"It is. I'm glad it rained today, not only did I get to spend an evening with you but a night too."

"It's not over yet" she mumbled then smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Tristan deepened the kiss and began slowly sliding his hands underneath her top, she pulled away.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just I've known you less than a week, so the hands…" she trailed off.

"Too soon?" he asked

"Yeah" she admitted

"That's fine, I can settle for what I can get" and her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

Lorelai feeling now that she could trust the guy went to bed.

Half an hour later Tristan and Rory laid down also. "Night Tristan" Rory said

"Night Mary" he replied, they both smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

**Kind of uninteresting but tell me what you thought. Any ideas for improvements/ subplots let me know.**


	12. Breakfast

**So I'm really impressed by all your feedback, I'm back now so here's your chapter.**

**slytherin-princess-tomboy- **ok I think I wont leave authors notes anymore. I don't like getting people mad and you scare me slightly. Lol

**wickedshizit- **thanx 4 not being mad, hope ya like it.

**purplelollipop17-** well I'm back now, thanx 4 forgiving me.

**tickle582, lackinglime123, OTHlover04**- glad you all like it. Let me know what you think of the next instalment.

**mental head slap**- don't feel bad, I love your comments, thank you.

**sooty7sweep**- I just got that National dip means national diploma, don't mind me I'm sometimes a bit slow.

Chapter 12- Breakfast 

Lorelai stirred in her sleep, her nostrils flared, an intoxicating, addictive smell consumed her. It was sweet, almost heavenly… "Coffee" she mumbled a little incoherently as she slowly tried to shake off the drowsiness you get after sleep.

She glanced at her clock as she sat up and rubbed her eyes- 7AM, who got up at 7AM on a Saturdays? - Even for coffee.

She stumbled downstairs, past Rory still sleeping like a little angel on the couch and into the kitchen. A tousled haired Tristan was sat at the kitchen table. He looked quite at home, drinking coffee, eating a pop tart and pouring over the notes for the project he and Rory were doing.

"Hi" said Lorelai and Tristan jumped about a foot in the air looking like a kid whose been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hi, I didn't mean to make myself comfortable but I didn't want to risk waking you up so early on a weekend" he said quickly.

"The smell woke me up. Coffee has the opposite effect on me than garlic has on vampires. It's like a magnet, a lifeline. I know when it's being brewed within a 100 metre radius." Lorelai said almost proudly.

"Oh" said Tristan a little confused, was she joking? He couldn't tell. "Sorry" he said

"Don't worry about it. Chris should be home in half an hour, I can take him to breakfast" seeing the blank look on Tristan's face she explained "that's Rory's dad. I have work in a few hours anyhow, but a word of advice, don't wake Rory. She's not a morning person."

"Says who?" Rory asked walking into the kitchen a little bleary eyed and reaching for the coffee pot.

Tristan let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny" Lorelai asked

"Yeah mister lets wake people up with the most delicious smelling coffee in the world." Rory chimed in.

Tristan smiled even wider at this. "It's just, has anyone ever told you that your like carbon copies of each other?" Tristan asked.

"Only everyday." Lorelai replied.

"LOR" Chris walked in

"Hi honey" Lorelai said "I'm gonna go get dressed and you can take me to Lukes for breakfast" then she remembered "Or anywhere is fine it doesn't have to be Lukes" she said.

"Lukes is fine Lor, I had a talk with him, it's fine." Chris said, lorelai smiled and headed upstairs.

"Hey Kiddo" he said to Rory. "And who are you?" he said his attention turning to Tristan.

"Tristan DuGrey sir" He replied.

"I know that name, your parents are friends of my Mum and Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I'm working with Rory on a school project Mr Hayden" he explained

"Really?" he smiled at the boy, "Call me Chris"

"All ready" Lorelai chimed walking in "Stop interrogating the boy Chris they've only been seeing each other a few days." She said dragging him to the door

"What? They're seeing each other…. They didn't mention that…." His voice was cut off when the front door shut.

Rory slowly sat down at the kitchen table. "You have been busy" she said

"Well I try Mary," he said

There was a few seconds of comfortable silence where they just smiled at each other. A loud noise distracted them. They stood starring in wonder as Raichelle stumbled out of Rory's room, her hair in disarray. Her face was a picture of wide eyed panic, obviously mortified at sleeping so late. She yelled "I'll see you at school on Monday" as she disappeared out the front door.

Rory and Tristan couldn't help but laugh.

**So hope you like it. Please review**.


	13. Eyes

Ok, so once I've written this chapter I will have made it to 10,000 words how cool is that? I've never written so many words for one thing in my life. I feel really proud of myself. And all your reviews are so nice thanks so much I love the feedback I'm getting. Keep it up.

Chapter 13- Eyes 

"So, what do you want to do today" Tristan asked Rory.

They'd been sat at the table discussing their project for about an hour and they were both really pleased with what they'd got done and felt they'd got plenty of time to prepare the actual presentation part of the project.

"Well I think first we should head out for some breakfast then I was planning on going to see Matt at the hospital. But we don't have to do that if you don't want to" she said.

"Don't be stupid, he's your brother. You should go visit him weather I want to or not. How about I take you for breakfast at Lukes then I can drive you to the hospital and whilst your seeing Matt I can go home, take a shower, get changed then come back to get you and we can see a movie or something."

"That sounds good" Rory admitted.

"OK, lets go then." Tristan said.

Rory walked into the familiar hospital corridor.

"Hi, can help you Miss?" said the woman at reception

"I'm looking for Matt Hayden's room"

"Sure he's in the ward just down the hall"

"Thanks" Rory walked down the corridor her shoes squeaking on the polished floor. Hospitals are insanely white, she thought as she walked down the corridor squinting because of the harsh lights. She walked into Matt's room. He looked much better than last time. At least now there are no nasty tubes in his nose, she thought.

She sat down in the visitor's chair by his bed and stared at him for a few minutes, she started to wonder why she'd come in the first place. All she could do here was sit and look at him lying there all broken. But she wanted to be here, just in case he woke up.

She wondered how scared he must have been when it happened. It was terrible to think of what it must have been like rushing home just to help her with mum and then just…. Had it hurt? Had he felt the pain or just blacked out? And what about his friend Jess? Hadn't the doctor said he'd died? What must it be like for his family? She thought bleakly. At least there was a chance Matt would wake up. A tear rolled down her cheek. She took hold of Matt's hand and looked at his face.

Her heart missed a beat, had she imagined it. No there it was again, his eyes flickered open for a moment then shut. Then once again they flickered. Then they stayed open. They were bleary at first they seemed to focus on nothing in particular. Had his eyesight been damaged too? She wondered for a second. He closed his eyes again and this time they stayed shut. Rory just sat there for a few minutes. This was good though right? She thought. It was good that he was opening his eyes, even for a short space in time. She got up and kissed his forehead, then walked slowly out of the room.

"Can I see Matt's doctor?" she asked the nurse in the ward.

"Sure he's here right now," she told Rory pointing to the door.

"How can I help you?" he asked looking at Rory.

"It's just, Matt opened his eyes for a few seconds and I wondered, and it's a sign he's getting better right?"

"Yes his brains trying to catch up with him, over the last few days we've had a few hand movements facial expressions and his eyes have been beginning to open regularly. The moment he speaks or anything major we'll let you know of course," he said.

"Sure" said Rory "Thanks" she smiled and walked out of the hospital. Tristan was waiting in the parking area.

"How was he?" he asked concerned.

"Better" she said "He opened his eyes"

"That's great"

"I suppose" Rory said with little enthusiasm. She didn't know why but she thought there was more wrong with Matt than the doctors were letting on.


	14. Who are you?

Hey everyone. I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter but instead of wasting time writing comments to the reviewers I'm just going to get on with the chapter. Hope you like it- let me know what you think!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 14- who are you? 

Tristan could see her from here. She was sat on a wooden bridge her shoes next to her. She was dangling her toes in the water. On her lap was a book, she look totally immersed in whatever it was. He smiled as he watched her, she was so perfect.

"Hey" he said in greeting.

She didn't look up from her book, "Hey" she said back.

He sat crossed legged next to her "what you reading?" he asked conversationally. She turned to the cover so he could see. "Pride and Prejudice" he read "nice?"

"I've read it before" she said softly.

"They you're notes then?" he asked indicating the untidy little scrawls in the margins.

"No Jess put them there for me." She answered.

"Ex-boyfriend?" he asked

"No. He was Matt's best mate" she told him

"Was?" he looked confused.

"He was driving the car," she explained and a tear rose in her eye.

"Sorry" he hated being the cause of her being unhappy, and he'd brought the conversation back to Matt's accident again. He kicked himself mentally- over and over again.

"Don't worry about it," she said bowing her head over the book so he wouldn't see her wipe her eyes.

"So anyway, you want to go do something?" he asked

"I'm already doing something," she told him.

"But I want us to something together" he complained

"Well if you like I'll start again and we can read it together" she offered.

"Sure" right now he'd take what he could get. And if she wanted to read he wasn't going to stop her. He took the book from her and turned back to the beginning. He smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he began to read aloud.

Meanwhile in the hospital the doctor was speaking to a newly awakened Matt.

"You were in an accident, there's very little damage as far as we can see. You've woken up fine and your family we be so pleased to see you awake" the doctor smiled and walked out of the door.

"Family?" Matt said to himself.

Rory had fallen asleep, her head in Tristan's lap. He put the book down and sat stroking her hair.

"Hey" a voice behind him made him jump. He turned around. It was Rory's dad.

"Hi" he said

"How long she been like that for" Chris asked pointing to Rory.

"Just a few minutes. We were reading" he said and gestured to the book next to him.

Chris picked it up and sat down next to Tristan "It's her favourite" he said. "She's read it about fifty times. Matt had to buy her a new copy last year for her birthday because the old one was so totally battered. I don't know what she's going to do on her birthday this year if Matt doesn't get out of the hospital"

"When is it?" Tristan asked. She was the first girl he'd dated who hadn't dropped any hints about birthday presents. _But_ he thought to himself, _she's not exactly in the party mood._

"A week on Tuesday" he replied. "Look I don't want to sound like the over protective father but you'd better not hurt my daughter"

"I already got this speech from Lorelai, but don't worry. I have no intention of hurting Rory" Tristan said.

"Good" Chris replied "because I like you and I don't want to change that, and if you knew what was good for you neither would you"

Tristan understood the warning. But he also knew he had nothing to fear. Rory was the best thing to happen to him in years and he wasn't going to mess that up any time soon. He'd woken up this morning with a huge smile on his face. He only ever did that on Christmas. But with Rory he felt like all his Christmas's and birthday's had come at once and he'd got the best present in the world.

She stirred gently and saw Chris. "Dad" she said blurrily.

"Hey kiddo. I've got some good news for you, for all of us actually." He said smiling.

"What she asked"

"Matt's awake, and he's waiting for us" he said watching he face.

"You're kidding?" she asked. When Chris shook his head she jumped up so fast it made her dizzy and she had to sit down again. "Tristan, I'm really sorry to bail on you but could I go see him?"

"You've been worrying about him for days. Go see him, I'll still see you tomorrow at school right?" he asked. She nodded, threw her arms around him and kissed him, before turning and running as fast as she could towards her dad's car.

"Thank you" Chris said smiling at the boy, and then he turned to follow his daughter.

Tristan was about to leave himself when he saw the book still on the bridge. _Well_, he thought, _at least I've got a conversation starter for tomorrow_. He picked up the book and walked away.

At the hospital a flushed Rory walked into the ward, followed by Matt and Lorelai. "Where's Matt?" she asked the nurse she'd spoken to before "Can we see him?".

"Of course, but he's still very weak. The doctor says he's only to have one visitor at a time." She told them

Rory looked back at her parents "Yes you can go first" Lorelai said without Rory having to ask.

Rory walked into the room full of joy. It was the best thing in the world. She had her brother back. "Hey stranger" she said as she walked into the room, smiling like a cat who'd got the cream. He was sat up in bed reading a magazine. He looked up and smiled at her, he was about to say something when Rory threw herself into his arms and hugged him so tight. When Rory broke away from him his face was a picture of pure fear and confusion.

"Who are you?" he choked.

So let me know what you think, next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	15. But i don't have a sister

Sorry its taken so long to get this out but my internets being temperamental at the moment.

So you all liked the last chapter then? Your too nice to me in your reviews…. But I like it so don't stop; it's great to know you all really like my writing…thanks.

Thanks to----wickedshizit, smartmonkey101, lackinglime123, FairyGirl07, OTHlover04, LoVe23, purplelollipop17, Gilmorefan31 for reviewing

Chapter 15-but I don't have a sister 

Rory choked. "What?"

"Who are you?" Matt repeated.

Rory slowly backed away from the fragile man in the bed. It couldn't be right. "I'm your sister." She told him biting back the tears that threatened to engulf her.

"But I don't have a sister." Matt said.

That was it for Rory she ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. She ran straight past Lorelai and Chris who stared in shock.

"Do you want to go after her or shall I?" asked Chris.

"I will" Lorelai said, "You go see Matt, I'll make sure she's ok."

Lorelai walked down the halls, she knew where Rory had gone. Where does a Gilmore/Hayden girl go when she's in shock? For coffee. Sure enough she found her crying in the canteen, a plastic cup steaming away in front of her.

"Rory sweetie, what happened?" she asked worried.

"He doesn't know who I am" She sobbed.

"What?" Lorelai asked

Rory recounted the events of the ward to her.

"Hey son" Chris said walking into the ward.

"What?"

"How you holding up, you gave your mum and me a scare?"

"Are you telling me you're my dad?" Matt asked

"Of course I am stupid, look the thing with Luke doesn't matter. I brought you up right? Right?"

"I don't know who you are. I just had some crazy girl come I here claiming she's my sister. And now you barge in telling me you're my dad" Chris looked hurt and confused.

"You really don't know who I am?" he asked just to make sure he was getting this right.

"That's what I'm saying"

"Right" said Chris walking out the door. That doctor was going to get it.

"YOU, wait there" Chris demanded when he spotted the doctor at the end of the hall.

The doctor looked stunned at the sight of Chris, but it's not surprising he looked like a dragon that'd been poked in the eye whilst sleeping.

"You little bloody liar. I'll kill you, you scheming little weasel. Why didn't you tell us? Had to let us find out like that didn't you?" His face reached an alarming shade of red.

"I don't understand sir," the doctor said looking very scared.

"My son doesn't remember me or his sister or anyone. As far as he's concerned he has no family, no recollection of life before waking up yeasterday."

"Oh god," the doctor looked worried "this happens in so few case's I didn't think it would happen. It's a type of amnesia; the part of his brain that was hit was near the memory cells. It's most likely temporary; once his head heals he should get better. This is a shock it usually only happens in one out of about 10,000 cases." He mumbled very fast, more to himself than Chris.

Chris pushed the doctor up against the notice board behind him "If he doesn't I'll put a law suit on your ass so fast you wont know what hit you"

"CHRIS!" Lorelai yelled "What are you doing get off the doctor"

Reluctantly Chris let go of the doctor and turned to walk down the hall, leaving the doctor to explain to Lorelai and Rory what exactly was wrong with Matt.

**Its short but let me know what you think.**


	16. Birthday Surprises

Hiya….. so now my internets back….Yay! Ican post the next chapter. I've jumped forward in time quite a bit but it means I get to the important stuff. This might be the final chapter. If I get reviews wanting me to carry on I will continue to write this one. But don't worry I've got an idea for a new story which is a Harry Potter cross over and we can see what happens when our favourite girls go magic… so with no further ado hers chapter 16.

Chapter 16- Birthday surprises 

Several weeks have passed, Rory and Tristan delivered their presentation and got A's. And Lorelai crept into the living room to use the phone.

The phone rang for a short while then he picked up "Tristan" Lorelai half whispered.

"Yeah, who is it?" he asked.

"Lorelai"

"Who?"

"Lorelai, Rory's mom"

"Oh, hi. I don't mean to be rude but why are you calling me? Rory's ok isn't she? She's been so off for weeks now. Pouring herself into her schoolwork. She wont talk about him, you know."

"Yeah I know" Lorelai admitted. She herself had witnessed how withdrawn and miserable her daughter had become. Rory had always been the studious type but now she rarely did anything else. Even movie nights had been abandoned. "Actually I'm calling to arrange something to cheer her up. Its her birthday next Saturday, and I want to hold a party for her here"

"That's a great idea" Tristan was enthusiastic, anything that could get Rory out of this funk she was in was fine by him.

"OK, good. Look I need you to keep her out of the house until four so I can get everyone here." Lorelai explained

"Yeah, sure, I'll figure something out." He said.

"Good"

Tristan could her a muffled voice in the background "mom?"

"I have to go" Lorelai said hastily.

"OK, bye" said Tristan but all he could her was a dialling tone.

"Who was that?" Rory questioned

"No-one" Lorelai claimed.

Rory knew her mom was lying but didn't bother trying to get the truth out of her. "Fine, I'm going to study in my room" and she began to walk away.

"Rory why don't you do something…" She was cut off by a door slam.

"Well come on" Tristan said, dragging Rory way past the Library where they'd arranged to meet for Tristan to get help on his History assignment.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"For coffee" Tristan said as though it was obvious.

"But we're meant to be studying" protested Rory.

"Well I had to get you out of the house somehow" Tristan explained matter-of-factly "Especially on your birthday"

"You tricked me?" Rory asked

"Would you have come if you knew the truth? Honestly?" Tristan asked.

"No" Rory admitted.

They sat down at a table in this very cosy little coffee house. "This is nice" Rory admitted.

"Could be nicer" Tristan said cupping her face in his hands. "Please stop worrying. It'll all turn out fine. If it doesn't you have my permission to kill me" He offered, and Rory smiled.

"You're really something Tristan DuGrey," she said, not completely forgetting her problems but they momentarily lessened as Tristan leant forward and gave her a gentle, tender but passionate kiss.

Meanwhile at the hospital Matt was twisting and turning in an unusually uncomfortable sleep.

He was with her on the beach, she was much younger, making a sandcastle with him.

Next they were all standing outside their house adorned with Christmas lights

He was standing in the doorway, smiling at her, chuckling as she tried to figure out why her alarm was going off.

Handing her a heavy book and hugging her tightly.

His heart hurting as he watched her walk off into those heavy oak doors.

He woke suddenly "Rory" he whispered "Rory!" he was astounded. "Nurse what day is it?" he asked the woman next to him in the sky blue uniform.

"The 15th of October" she let him know then walked off.

"SHIT" he exclaimed and pulled on his clothes. He had to get there.

"SURPRISE" Rory was astounded. Her Birthday parties were always huge. But practically the entire town had turned up. Plus, was that her grandparents? Both sets? OMG! She stood in shock. Just wordless. All these people had come to see her.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy birthday our Rory,

Happy birthday to you"

The whole room chorused.

The cake was huge, good job too if it was to feed this lot.

"Blow them out honey" he mum whispered grabbing the camera.

Rory held back her hair wishing so hard that he was here to celebrate with. She blew with all her might, the flash from the camera blinded her momentarily then there he was. It was a miracle; standing directly in front of her, grinning broadly was Matt.

Her heart was burst with joy.

**Please let me know what you think of this, also I just realised my Title has nothing to do with the story. Any ideas?**


	17. Remembering or not

**So thank all of you for your kind reviews, ive got almost 100 now. YAY! I'm sorry its taken me a while to review but I had to decide where the story was going now Matt's back.**

**sugary sweet and sour****- I'm gonna carry on, just needed a few days to work on the story line.**

**wickedshizit****- thanks for the long review, I'm pretty much the same with reading though I prefer libraries to bookstores- less expensive. I do advise you to read the HP books I read then first in yr 8…. 5 years ago for a school essay and I loved them since keep reviewing.**

**Gilmorefan31****KarahBella****FairyGirl07****sooty7sweep****tickle582****LoVe23****smartmonkey101****lackinglime123****- thanks for you views keep em coming.**

Chapter 17-Remembering or not

Rory squealed and pushed people including Taylor (who wasn't impressed) out of her way, in a desperate bid to get to her brother. She wanted to give him a big hug but he beat her to it, enveloping her with his arms and picking her clear of the ground.

"Happy Birthday sis" he told her

"You remember" she said it was more a statement than a question.

"How could I forget?" he asked

"I thought you'd never remember," she said softly, choking back a small tear of joy.

"Surely you're not about to cry?" he asked "It's you're birthday" he glanced around at everyone now watching them "And these people want the usual bash you get underway" he put her back down gently and noticed a blond boy stood behind her, he'd never seen him before. He definitely didn't live in town, he had that posh, expensive look about him.

The boy must have noticed him looking at him because he walked up to him and held out his hand and introduced himself "Tristan DuGrey, You must be Matt". Matt had heard that name before DuGrey but couldn't quite place it, maybe he just couldn't remember it yet.

"Yeah that's me" he let him know "How'd you know Rory?" he asked.

"Well…. Um…. I… err…" Tristan stuttered, after Christopher's reaction he didn't fancy being threatened again.

"We're dating" Rory cut in smoothly.

"Bloody hell you don't waste anytime do you Rory? I assume you met at Chilton?"

"That's right" Tristan commented "Although I really must thank you because even though I'm glad you're better, me and Rory would still be arguing if you hadn't got hurt in the first place"

"Is that right? Well I might just have a brush with death more often" he joked. "Rory I'm gonna go find dad, enjoy yourself. Oh and your present is in my room under my bed if you want It." He said

"I'll get it later" she said and took Tristan's hand. "So how do you like him?" She asked Tristan expectantly.

Tristan didn't know if he should answer. Matt seemed slightly familiar somehow, and judging by the look on Matt's face it wasn't the first time Matt had seen him either. "He seems great" He said deciding this was the best answer as he knew Rory loved her brother so much it had made her miserable to see him ill. And that reminded him, "does this mean you're going to cheer up now?" he asked

"Well it doesn't seem like there's anything else to worry about" she said

"Oh there is" Tristan said a playful glint in his eye.

"Like what?"

"This" and he leaned down and kissed her not hesitating to deepen it, when they broke apart the whole room had they're eyes on them.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Matt had found Chris.

"Hey dad" he said

Chris didn't really need words he grasped the boy he knew as his son into a tight but manly hug.

"Look dad, about me going to New York…" Matt began uncertainly

"Don't worry about it" Chris cut him off "In fact I've had a lot of time to think about this and I can help you get the loan you need to start up the restaurant. We were wrong to make you stay in college if you don't want to. You might need you're grandparents help though. Richard can help with the finance and insurance matters and Emily will have friends from the DAR that can help with the publicity for the opening and finding staff."

"Why mum's parents, why not yours?" Matt suddenly felt curious

"Well as soon as they found out you weren't biologically mine they refused to do anything to help."

"WHAT! I'm not your son?" Matt was confused, maybe he wasn't remembering stuff right.

"Lorelai said you knew about this" Chris said

"Maybe I do" Matt said, then lowered his voice "Between you and me I don't think I'm remembering everything yet. Like that Tristan kid Rory's seeing. I have this feeling I know him from somewhere." He said, this in particular was bothering him, he hated not being able to place people. "And if your not my dad who is?" he asked as an after thought.

"Well…. Luke" Chris told him not making eye contact.

"Right" Matt said absorbing this new information.

Later that evening Matt was sleeping, exhausted from the long day he drifted into a dream. It was five years ago. He was walking down a high street, hand in hand with a beautiful blond girl. Walking ten feet in front of them was a small boy about the same age as his sister.

"Sorry we had to bring my brother along, but my parents wanted him out of the house." She explained.

The boy had stopped in front of a large puddle and was about to jump in it when the girl shouted out "TRISTAN! You dare and watch what I'll do to you!" Matt just stared open mouthed as the boy turned. He was defiantly a much younger version of the boy who'd been with Rory at the party.

He woke with a start. That boy could not date Rory.


	18. She can't date him!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers you are so nice, I'd write little individual comments as usual but I know you'd much rather read the next chapter so here you are.

Chapter 18- She Can't date him! 

Matt woke up rather late the next day, this was most probably due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed the previous night. He had come down in the early morning to find his dad sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of scotch in front of him. Between the two of them they consumed the entire bottle in less than an hour, not a wise move on either part.

So Matt trudged his way to the kitchen once again, once again he found his dad there immersed in thought only this time there was a mug of coffee in his hands. Matt walked slowly over to the coffee pot and poured himself a large cup of the deep brown liquid. He took a large gulp, it was strong, but nicely so. He took a seat at the table with Christopher.

"So dad" he began, "I was hoping we could begin working on the restaurant plans straight away, possibly today"

"Yeah, I'd like to get started too, but I think we should wait for Rory. She'll want to be included in all of this, she missed you so much whilst you were in hospital. She only went out today because Tristan came round and whisked her off to go see a movie."

Matt was suddenly reminded of the previous nights dream, and the following train of thought, which had caused him to go to the kitchen last night in the first place. "Look dad, you have to know something about that guy Rory is seeing" he started

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"She shouldn't be dating him, he's trouble"

"Me and your mum thought so too at first but really he's an all right guy. He's been there for Rory all the time you were in hospital"

This made Matt stop and think for a while about what he was about to tell Chris. Could people change, sometimes, maybe. No! he wasn't going to let Rory get dragged into this. He continued…

"You know when I was about Rory's age I dated a girl called Marie? Her full name was Marie Dugrey… Yeah it was his sister. Well of course Tristan was only ten or eleven at the time. But when me and Marie broke up it was on such good terms that were able to keep in contact, she told me all about her brother and the mischief he'd been getting up to that week. To start with it'd be nothing serious you know the odd bit of vandalism, a scrape with the police for minor shoplifting…"

"What?" Chris demanded.

"That's not the worst of it." Matt told him in resigned tones.

"You mean there's more?" Chris asked perplexed, how bad could it get?

"Well just over a year ago it got worse, Marie told me he was getting a reputation as a bit of a playboy around school. He was dating a new girl every week. She said she felt so sorry for them because they hadn't got enough sense to see past his charm and good looks to see he was using them. Then the idiot went and got one of them pregnant. It blew up into a huge scandal. I wonder a bit about how Rory hasn't already heard about it. Surely people at school must know about it. Anyhow, this girl was pregnant and both sets of parents were horrified…"

"Reminds me of when me and your mum found out you were on the way"

"But this is different, Tristan refused to have anything to do with this baby, insisted that it must be some body else's. In the end the girl had an abortion and the family moved away to get away from the rumours and stares. But even after that he's still been dating girls left right and centre, one after the other, no considerations for their feelings. I'm sure Rory's just another one of these girls, once he's got what he wants from her he'll toss her aside like she never existed and find a new conquest." Matt finished. Just talking about the guy made his blood boil.

Rory and Tristan didn't get back until the evening. Tristan pulled his car up ouside the Gilmore home and got out to see Rory to the door.

"So Mary, how'd you like my special birthday treat?" he asked her smiling

"It was lovely, thank you." She said. She felt the happiest she had in weeks. Her brother was ok, and back home were he truly belonged. And on top of that she'd spent a whole day with this amazing guy who treated her like royalty. They'd been to a top resaurant that served beautiful food, and then a movie where they'd laughed at all the same things. Then once that was over they went to a bookstore where Tristan had asked her to pick something for her birthday. In the end they left with a few novels authored by people Tristan had never heard of. Then to round it all off they'd gone to this place where they made fantastic coffee. It was actually that good it rivalled that made by Luke, not that she'd admit that out loud of course. Now Tristan was dropping her home and it was time to say goodnight. She wanted to tell him what a great time she'd had and how much it had meant to her, and thanks for the books. But she realised words weren't really needed as she brought her lips up to his.

The kiss was perfect; to both of them nothing else existed because they were just so immersed in what was happening right now. Rory always felt slightly giddy at Tristan's kisses but now her knees were trembling as she deepened it. He responded to this very enthusiastically letting his hands move from her waist to her back and wondering if she'd let him they slowly made their way up the front of her shirt. She didn't protest. She was enjoying this way too much to let it stop. Unfortunately though it had to stop.

Tristan felt something yank the back of his top, pulling him away from Rory so fast he almost bit her lip in shock. He was spun round quickly and was faced with a ferocious looking Matt. "Keep your filthy hands off my sister" he spat.

"What?" he asked breaking out of his grasp looking horrified.

"You heard I want you to leave her alone. You've hurt enough girls already don't you think?"

"What are you talking about" Tristan asked looking outraged.

"Yeah, come on Matt what the hell as he done to deserve you treating him this way? Huh?"

"He got a girl pregnant Rory" Matt screamed.

Rory's face crumbled and went though a serious of emotions, disbelief cam first, then anger as her eyes flared up at her brother, confusion as she looked at Tristan, then finally hurt as she asked fearfully "Is it true?" looking up at his eyes.

This was it he was going to loose her forever now "Yes" he said slowly.

**Thanks for reading please review, oh and as I post this I'm also posting the first chapter of my Gilmore girls/Harry Potter crossover please take a look at it if you get the chance its called 'It's a kind of magic' Thanks all**.


	19. Confession

Well it's almost done now. There are only a few chapters to go. I'm liking the way it's ending though, this chapter shows why Tristan is the way he is really.

Chapter 19- Confession

Rory couldn't describe what she felt like in that moment. But she could remember that she'd thought it strange that one word could change your opinion of someone.

"Please let me explain" Tristan said, his eyes pleading with Rory silently.

She thought about telling him, no, telling him to leave her alone and that she never wanted to see him or hear him or even think about him again. I mean where did he get off not even telling her about this. But he'd helped her. All those week's when Matt had been in hospital. He'd been so brilliant a great listener and such a comfort. Now it was her turn to listen.

"Matt, go inside" she said

"And leave you here with that creep. You've no chance Rory. I'm not totally stupid"

"Please Matt?" she asked.

"Fine I'll be inside. Make sure you call if you need me out here" he said this looking at Tristan. Whishing the guy dead because he knew she was hurting more than she was showing.

"This had better be fucking good" she said snidely to Tristan once Matt had disappeared inside.

"It's not like he made it sound Rory" he began "Please let me tell you the whole story?"

"Ok Tristan, go" She was going to listen to his side of things. It was only fair.

He began pacing as he began to tell his story "I was young. It's not an excuse; there isn't an excuse for this really. What I did was wrong, I know that but I paid for it in a way you will never be able to appreciate.

Her name was Carla. I was fourteen and she was fifteen. She was the first girl I'd ever been serious about really. I'd dated other girls but they'd been so childish. Carla was older, more sophisticated, I'd desperately wanted to go out with her for ages before I succeeded in getting the courage to ask her. And when she said yes it was like all my birthdays and Christmas's had come at once. That was the beginning though. It soon became apparent that she was using me.

My family is one of the wealthiest in all of Connecticut. But I didn't care that she was using me, I was smitten. I didn't realise how far in over my head I was. At least not until afterwards. We'd gone to some party, gotten drunk and ended up sleeping together. I didn't even remember it the next day. I mean, I knew something had happened, you don't wake up naked next to your girlfriend and assume nothing happened." At this point he sat down on the porch step.

"I didn't bother to ask her about it. It seemed unimportant. Until a few weeks later when she told me she was pregnant. It would kill our family's I knew that. The parents insisted on meeting. But when they did it only got worse for me. Halfway through the debate on what to do with us Carla walked in and announced that she'd had an abortion. She'd killed my child. I was livid. She hadn't even told me. I might have been young. But I would've looked after her and the baby. I told her as much and then she let the real bomb drop. It might not have even been mine." Rory felt so unexplainably hurt for him now.

"I felt like being sick when she told me that. I wanted to hurt her so badly. She moved away with her family for a fresh start. I went round Chilton systematically dating every available girl. I was already known as a player so it didn't do me any harm. I was a pointless existence. I didn't let anyone in anymore because it was like having your heart put through a mixer. And I didn't want to hurt again" He looked at Rory now, his eyes glistening.

"Then you turned up and you opened up to me so easily in the park that day, like you could trust me. Been a long time since anyone trusted me. You did. I loved that. I didn't tell you about Carla because I didn't want to loose that trust, or you. I knew you'd see it like you were another girl I'd play and toss to the side. But you're not, Rory. Your worth so much more to me than that. I… I… I think I'm in love with you." The look in his eyes now was too much for Rory to bear. Tears slid down her face.

"Don't cry Rory please don't. Does the idea of me loving you really upset you that much?" he asked getting up and walking towards her.

She flung her arms around him. "How long have you been hurting like this?"

"Since she killed what could've been my child," he admitted, crying himself

She held him tight "It's ok, you know," she told him "I don't blame you. Everyone makes mistakes. My mum had Matt at sixteen."

It's not sure how long they stood there like that but for Rory it was forever. She wanted to let him know it was ok, just like he had wanted to reassure her when Matt had been hurt. Even though he barely knew her. What seemed like hours later they broke apart.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" he asked "On the couch of course"

"Sure. Come on" they walked into the house, hand in hand. Matt was going to hate her now. She'd never gone against her brother. He'd always been there to protect her. But things had changed. She'd learnt to cope without him, made choices on her own. And this was another thing he'd have to accept.

**OK OK, I know it's short chapter. But let me know what you all think, your opinions mean a lot to me. If you have any ideas for the big Finale in the next chapter let me know. Or any ideas that will extend the Story. I look forward to hearing what you think.**


	20. I love you too

OK All you lovely ppl who have reviewed I'm sorry to say this is the final chapter of this story because I've got writer's block trying to come up with ways to extend it… Sorry but really thank you so much for all your comments they've really helped. Enjoy.

Chapter 20- I love you too

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Matt said snidely upon seeing his little sister still had in hand with the demon. "How the hell did he sweet talk you out of that one. You know he must be lying Rory"

"Matt you know I love you, you're the best brother in the world. But you need to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And it doesn't matter what you think of Tristan because I'll love him anyway." Tristans ears picked up at this. I'm not asking you to like him (even if it would make things easier) just tolerate the fact that he's in my life" She felt exhausted after this, she never spoke this much.

"But Rory, he's trouble" Matt was going to protest the issue as much as he could. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"Look I don't know why you hate me so much" Tristan addressed Matt. "But I'm pretty sure I don't deserve it. I love your sister; she's been really good for me. And when you weren't here to look after her, who was? Me!"

"You didn't do anything to deserve it did you. I suppose playing girls left right and centre, and getting one or possibly more up the duff doesn't count… And you broke up the best relationship I ever had." This last part was muttered.

"How could I have done that. I hadn't met you until Rory's birthday" Tristan protested.

"You really don't remember do you?" Matt asked, a grin appearing

"Remember what?" Tristan asked perplexed.

"I dated your sister, a while ago now, I was, what? Seventeen. So you must have been thirteen. And you're the one who made us break up just because…"

"I didn't like you" Tristan supplied

"Now he remembers, what an Einstein you got yourself here Ror." Matt said snidely.

"Good god! I was thirteen. Never did anything you regret at thirteen. I was used to having my sister to myself ok. She was the only other person in the house that understood me, ok. And she was so involved with you it was almost like I didn't exist anymore. I hated myself afterwards when I saw how miserable she was, still is now really. I couldn't believe what I'd done to her. Maybe that's the reason I turned out like I did. Guilt affects people differently. But it's only because of Rory that I managed to turn it around." Bloody hell, thought Tristan, that's the second time in one night I've had to defend my past actions.

"Did you just say she was upset? Still is?" Matt asked as if suddenly coming to life.

"Well I don't think she's still grieving for the relationship but since you she hasn't dated seriously. There have been two guys; I think she went on one date with each. And I know she never got back the happy demeanour she had before and during your relationship." Tristan summarised.

"Do you still live at the same place? Will she be in now?" Matt said jumping up.

"Yes and yes" Tristan said.

Matt didn't wait any longer, he went out the front door and they heard a car start up and the steady roar of the engine die as he drove away.

"Wow" Rory said, she'd been quiet during the exchange between he brother and boyfriend.

"Yeah" said Tristan, taking Rory in his arms as they sat down on the couch. "Now where were we earlier?" he asked taking her mouth in his. Rory melted into this. After the major drama of tonight she just needed to be held.

"Tristan?" she asked a while later coming up for air.

"Yeah?" he asked kissing the tip of her nose.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he kissed her forehead.

"When you said you loved me?" This made him stop.

"Well did you mean it when you said you loved me?" he countered

"Of course I did." She said

"Then believe me when I say, Rory Gilmore, I love you." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she said leaning in to kiss him again.

Meanwhile at the DuGrey residence.

"I thought you'd never come back" Tristans sister Marie was wrapped in Matt arms, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"If I knew this was the reaction I'd get I would've been here sooner," he joked, his eyes watering too.

"I'm so glad Tristan is dating your sister."

"He wouldn't be if I hadn't been in Hospital" Matt said thoughtfully.

"At least some good came from it then."

"Yeah" Matt agreed. "Who'd have thought it's actually a good thing Lukes my Dad otherwise Chris wouldn't have gone berserk, I wouldn't have rushed to get home and ended up in hospital. The Tristan wouldn't have dated Rory and I wouldn't be standing here with a beautiful girl in my arms"

"Well the world works in mysterious ways." Marie told him "And less of the 'girl' we're twenty one now" she said kissing him.

When Matt got home late that night, the first thing he noticed was the large shape on the couch. Rory and Tristan had fallen asleep on the couch, there arms around each othe. He noticed the funny angles their necks were at and smiled when he thought about how much it was gonna hurt them tomorrow. But for now I'll let them sleep he thought. He grabbed the blanket from Rory's room and draped it over the two.

As he turned to leave he noticed Tristan had opened his eyes

"Thanks" he told him.

"No problem" Tristan replied and closed his eyes.

And for the first time in two months both Gilmore sibling slept in complete peace, Happy and in love.

THE END

(or at least I think so) If you can think of any ideas for a sequel to this do let me know. But for now I'm going to be working on my HP crossover and I already have an idea for a third story. Please let me know what you thought of this so I can improve my future writing. And thanks to those of you who've been reviewing since the first Chapter you're all stars!        


End file.
